


Help!

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [19]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: John wets himself, but Paul is a sweetheart like always :’)
Series: Beatles Omorashi [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Help!

**Author's Note:**

> So I won’t have very good service till Monday ish and that gives me plenty of time to write some stuff so.... yeah,,

John ran in the door, pulling his jacket off. He was about to go to the bathroom to empty his achingly full bladder, but he noticed that George wasn’t there. He was sure he’d been the last one home. 

“Where’s George?” he asked. 

“In the shower,” Ringo said from the kitchen. “Paul threw up on him.”

Paul pouted. He was sitting on the couch watching television. “It’s not my fault I’m sick. I said sorry.”

“We know, Paul.”

“Hey, Ringo?”

“Yes, Paul?”

“I have to use the loo.”

John felt his heart rate go up at the mention of somebody going to the bathroom. He wanted to get up and go relieve himself, but he couldn’t. 

“I’ll check on George.” With this, Ringo left the room, and John sat down next to Paul. 

“How are you, Paul?”

“Well, I’m trying to watch this programme, but I have to pee, and George’s been in the shower for half an hour.”

“Oh. Richie said he was gonna get George out, so…”

“Yeah.”

“Paul!” They both then heard. Paul scrambled up off the couch and hurried towards where the voice came from. “Paul, hey,” Ringo said, and Paul saw that he was trying to wrap a towel around an unconscious George.

“Oh, my God! Is he okay?”

“I don’t know. I found him passed out in the shower. I’m gonna take him to the room to get dressed.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Would you mind getting him something to eat or something?”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course. I’m just gonna use the loo first.”

“Thanks, Paul.” Paul helped get George I to their room, even though he wasn’t much help. And then he scampered off to use the bathroom. 

Meanwhile, on the couch, John sat staring at the television, not quite watching it, but it was better for him to focus on something other than his full bladder. Just as his muscles contracted again, he decided he would get up and go. 

But the channel he was watching cut out and a dreadful noise filled his entire body with a chill, making his heart skip a beat. The words on the television read ‘Amber Alert’. That’s when Paul crept up behind the couch. 

“Oh, no!! What’s happened?”

John could hear as the alert talked about something and Paul as he mentioned it. But the only thing he was focusing on was the fact that he was now peeing, and there wasn’t a thing he could do about it. 

He tried to take a deep breath, and when that failed, he got up and ran to the bathroom. Paul watched, confused, as his friend disappeared from the room. He went after him, knocking on the bathroom door. 

“John, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“It’s n-nothing. Nothing important.”

“Hey, now. That can’t be true.”

“Well, it is.”

Paul opened his mouth to respond, but Ringo came right by him to open the closet and pull out a towel. 

“Lad, if you couldn’t wait, that’s okay. But you could’ve at least told me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m not upset with you. You don’t have to pretend it didn’t happen.”

“W-what?” When Ringo tried to hug him, Paul pulled away. “Rich, I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Well, didn’t you, um, have an a-accident on the c-couch?”

Paul gasped when he heard it, but not two seconds later, he connected the dots. “Oh. I’m sorry, Richie. I’ll get it cleaned up, I swear.”

“No, no. I got the couch.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Paul. I’m sure. Now, don’t you worry, alright? Ringo has it all under control.”

Paul smiled, but just as soon as Ringo walked away, he frowned as he turned back to the bathroom door. 

“John, would you like to explain what’s going on?”

“No.”

“Are you sure? Because I’m sure I know what happened.”

John burst into tears on the other side of the door. “I’m sorry!” he cried. “God, I really didn’t mean to! I didn’t mean to! I don’t know what happened. I just…”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. Don’t cry. It’s really not your fault.”

“But it is, Paul. I should have been able to wait or not get so scared when the stupid alert came on.” The door creaked open, and John’s tear stained face peered out. “I hope you’re not too upset with me.”

“How could I be upset with you? You seem so worried about it.”

“I’d be crazy not to be worried about it.”

“Well, don’t be. It’s gonna get taken care of, okay?”

“Okay.” John looked down at the floor. “You’re gonna tell Richie it wasn’t you, right? What if he gets mad at you for it? And you didn’t even—“

“Hey, John, look at me. Richie didn’t seem to mind, yeah? And I don’t mind if he thinks I pissed myself. It really doesn’t matter.”

John remained quiet. 

“Alright. Why don’t you have a shower? I’ll make sure Richie’s doing okay with George.”

“Okay. Th-thanks, Paulie. You’re amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on quite a few right now so expect those soon...


End file.
